Lybertitia
|- |'Capital' || Carea |- |'Official Languages' || English, Filipino |- |'Government' • Federal Government | The Imperial Rule of Lord Emperor Bertrand Ferrer |- |'Team' | Red |- |'Formation' | February 15, 2006 |- |'National Strength' | 547.874 (3/24/06) |- |'World Ranking' | 365 (3/24/06) |- |'Area' • Total | 96.264 mile diameter. 53.963 from purchases/sales/gains, 42.301 from natural growth. |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 1,086 Citizens 146 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || Pound |- | Resources • Connected | |} A nation which gives due importance to the liberty and equality of each of its citizens. This is a preliminary information page. For those who fancy a link, http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=2216 The Holy Empire of Lybertitia Overview of the Holy Empire A nation filled with the world's best and brightest, The Holy Empire aims to recruit the world's elite in its cause: to create paradise. The Holy Empire welcomes all people of a certain caliber and aims to purge the world of the infidels it deems as "inferior". History Formation From the fires of oppression to a cyberverse superpower, the Holy Empire of Lybertitia has proven itself time and time again. Since the beginning as a lowly confederate state the Lybertitia and its constituents toiled long and hard to produce the nation you see before you today. The Holy Empire formed out of oppression and poverty. At a certain point in time, the people saw it necessary to replace their incumbent government with monarchial state. They hailed the rise of Bert, High Emperor of Lybertitia, commonly known as Azrial. At present, the Empire is currently spending billions of pounds on infrastructure. High Emperor Azrial wants the best and only the best for his hardworking, loving and diligent citizens. Lybertitia has now become one of the Cyberverse's leading nations in terms of technology and nation strength. The Imperial Concordium After some time of independent sovereign rule, Alexander dela Fuente, along with his followers, submitted a petition promulgating the belief that two allied nations, as opposed to one acting alone, were infinitely better equipped to accomplish the daunting task of establishing ultimate confederated world domination. The deliberation and subsequent development of this ideal eventually resulted in the formulation of a formal request for national separation, and on the 19th of February in the year 2006, after much debate and deliberation, the Vicuscian Imperium recognized the sovereignty of what would become one of its foremost allies. The Holy Empire of Lybertitia foresaw the promise in each of these nations and went through the steps necessary to forging a Triple Alliance. This alliance bound the three already powerful nations under one supremely powerful banner, one that none would dare challenge- the Imperial Concordium. The High Emperor saw the reality that he alone would not be enough to conquer the Cyberverse, so he took the opportunity to found an alliance with like-minded nations such as The Vicuscian Imperium and the Iskandrine Empire. Over time the Imperial Concordium gained power and support throughout the Cyberverse. It accepts into its fold only the Cyberverse's Elite nations. After the three nations, Lybertitia, Vicuscia and Iskandrium, formed the Imperial Concordium, the nation of j8n was added to its ranks. Another nation that soon joined the Concordium was the nation of Pokemonia headed by Ash Ketchum. The alliance has proved itself to be one of the most competitive in the Cyberverse. Government and Politics The Holy Empire of Lybertitia is under a Monarchial Rule. Based on the information given, the High Emperor ponders on the best solution to any problem. He rules for the people and the people live for him. Economy The strength of the Holy Empire is mostly attributed to its ruler, Azrial, but is followed closely by its economic strength. The people of Lybertitia work long and hard for the nation. They diligently produce the nation's natural resources, Cattle and Gold. They participate actively in government surveys and they basically do their job well. This results in a grand economic advantage over most nations. The Empire now holds a solid economy. Languages English and Chinese are languages spoken by the majority, but a steadily increasing percent of the populus has become rather proficient with Greek, Latin and other European languages. Education Educational standards are top-notch; all citizens are required to be proficient in at least 2 languages. Private schools have become unnecessary and a hindrance to the general good of the people. All schools have been made public and have the most advance equipment in the world. The teaching levels have been seen as superior to that of the other nations. The Empire takes pride in its education system. Military The Military of Lybertitia is popular with the people. While not engaged in war, the soldiers help out everyday citizens. Be warned, however, the military of Lybertitia is one of the strongest in the world. Beware our Armies. Conflicts The Holy Empire has been through many devastating wars. None of which it has lost. Some wars were underhanded and constituted surprise attacks. Nuclear weapons have been used against the Empire, yet the it still stands and stand it will for the Empire will not fall. Category:Nations Category:Former member of New Pacific Order